


My office.  Now.

by Ltleflrt



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Kaidan Porn Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kaidan Porn Week 08/11/2013 - 08/17/2013.  Kaidan is the head of the new school for biotics after the war, and Jack is one of the teachers that report to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My office.  Now.

“My office. Now.”

She bristled despite the soft tone that he used, but Kaidan knew Jack wouldn’t protest in front of the students. Not after the beat down she’d just given him in front of them when they’d staged a demonstration. He was definitely not a pushover when it came to biotic combat, but Jack was in a league of her own. They had intended to demonstrate how different mnemonics could be used, but it had quickly turned into a competition. His skin still prickled with the power of her attack as he turned on a heel and led her out of the large gymnasium-like room where the biotic students practiced. 

Kaidan didn’t look to see if Jack was following him. He would have felt the heat of her glare between his shoulder blades even if the loud clomp of her boots didn’t give her away. Just the smallest twitch of his lips betrayed him, and he forced the smile down. He wanted her to stew a little longer. At least until they reached his office.

“Look,” Jack started, all angry defense, as soon as the office door swung shut behind her. “I know you’re the new boss, but those kids look up to me and I have a reputation-“

He didn’t give her a chance to get any momentum behind her argument. When he spun around and pinned her against the office door, she shut up. Her mouth was busy returning his kiss. Kaidan groaned into her when she bit down on his bottom lip, a small punishment for making her think she was in trouble. 

“You are not here for a lecture,” Kaidan gasped against her mouth. He grabbed her high on her thighs and lifted, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. She complied, settling her hot core right against the growing bulge in his uniform slacks.

Jack tilted her head back, allowing him access to her throat. “So you’re not pissed that I handed you your ass?” she asked huskily. 

Kaidan rocked his hips into her, hard, bit down on the skin above her pulse, harder. He let his control on his biotics slip slightly and a pulse of dark energy swept over both of them. She sent a pulse back at him, and he felt himself grow even harder. “Definitely not pissed,” he groaned against her throat.

“Well then I must not be trying hard enough.” 

It was all the warning Kaidan got before a wall of power knocked him away from her. Only a quick manipulation of his own mass kept him from getting thrown all the way across the room. He planted his feet and threw up a shield in case she decided to do more than just push him. Reaching down to adjust himself, he gave her a slow smile. They’d been lovers only a short time, but she’d already figured out that he liked it when she challenged him. “I’m hard enough for both of us,” he rasped.

Jack’s eyes dropped down to watch his hand, and her full lips parted slightly. “So you just brought me in here to fuck?” she said. Her tone was still angry, but Kaidan heard the excitement threaded through her words.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Kaidan admitted with a grin. Adrenaline pumped through him as he waited for her reaction. Her temper was unpredictable, and he had to be prepared for a blast of power. The flush in her cheeks told him she was aroused, but he strengthened his shield just in case, even though he knew she was strong enough to blow straight past his defenses if she really wanted to.

That just made him want her more.

Jack threw out a hand, laughing darkly when he flinched, but the push didn’t come towards him. Instead his desk was wiped clean, and she advanced on him purposefully.

Kaidan let his barriers fall and let her body slam into his, knocking him backwards onto the desk. He shimmied backwards until he could lay down on it, and Jack crawled over him so she could pick up the kissing where they’d left off. He slid his hands over the straps of cloth barely covering her breasts and cupped them, groaning into her mouth at the feel of her hard nipples pressing against his palms. 

He squeezed the flesh roughly before sliding his hands down to grab her hips again. His fingers dipped under her belt, reaching for the soft mounds of her ass, and he growled when his progress was halted by the tightness of her clothing. 

“Yeah, too many clothes,” Jack said huskily. She wiggled free of his grip and pulled off her jacket, then her belt.

Kaidan fumbled for his own belt as he watched her slide her pants down, and then start unwinding the thin white cloth that just barely covered her breasts. She was completely naked before he could do more than push his pants down over his hips, but she didn’t care. She hopped back up on the desk, straddling his thighs and wrapping long graceful fingers around his hard length.

“Fuck…” Kaidan said on an exhale.

“That’s the idea, boyscout,” Jack replied. She didn’t waste a second, positioning herself over him and sinking down, taking him into her wet heat.

When she began to move, rocking and undulating over him, Kaidan grabbed her hips again. It wasn’t an attempt to take control back from her; it was pure need that had him arching into her, pulling until he was so deep inside of her that he lost himself. 

He wanted to close his eyes and revel in the feel of her, but he made himself watch her. The lines on her skin moved hypnotically over the flex of her muscles. Her breasts bounced with her movements. Her lips parted on her own panting breaths. Her dark eyes watched him as closely as he watched her, and he knew she was going to come when they flashed blue.

Throwing her head back on a loud cry, Jack slammed down, holding him deep inside her with the clench of muscles. 

Kaidan flexed, arching under her, so close to the edge himself. But he held himself still, riding her orgasm, transfixed by every twitch of her body, every gasp of breath. And when her muscles finally began to relax, he tightened his grip on her hips and lifted her until he was almost free of her body before pulling her back down. 

He repeated the motion twice more, and then he was coming too. Pumping into her and filling her, and she murmured to him but he couldn’t make out the words since his mind had gone blank with pleasure.

Before he could really think straight again she’d stopped speaking. She watched him with a smug quirk to her lips which made him want to kiss her again. “What?” he demanded when he felt like he could trust his voice not to crack.

“Fucking the teachers under you is pretty high up there on the list of shit that’ll get you fired,” Jack said.

“You’re above me at the moment,” Kaidan pointed out. He laughed despite the pain when she balled up a fist and thumped him in the chest. 

“You know what I mean, smart ass,” Jack snarled. She glared at him, but her mouth was still twisted into a tiny smile. “You know, I used to think you were such an uptight asshole.”

“And now?” Kaidan asked curiously. He ran his hands lightly over the tattoos on her thighs as he watched her.

Jack’s glare turned into a wicked smile and she leaned down until their noses brushed. “Maybe one of these days we should see how tight you are,” she said in a soft challenge.

Kaidan grinned into her smug expression. “I think that can be arranged,” he said huskily, then laughed when her brows arched up in genuine surprise. “But if I’m going to let you fuck me, I think you’ll have to let me win the next time we do a demonstration for the students. It’s only fair.”

Jack let out a snort and rolled her eyes as her only answer. She rolled off him, landing lightly on her feet, and then started to dress. “I’d better get back out there before the kids start trying shit without someone there to make sure they don’t fuck it up,” she said.

Leaning up on his elbows, Kaidan grinned at her. “Do you think you could at least look slightly chastised when you go back?”

She shot him a wicked smile as she pulled on her jacket and left the room, flashing her middle finger over her shoulder.


End file.
